


That Big Ass Stone Mansion

by mimiisanalien



Category: Lovecraft Country
Genre: F/M, also me being thristy for jonathon majors, talking about feelings ugh, this is really just a letitia character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiisanalien/pseuds/mimiisanalien
Summary: For the first time in forever, everything was in place in Leti's life. Turns out it was all just white supremacist witchcraft.
Relationships: Letitia Lewis/Atticus Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	That Big Ass Stone Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and it seems like I'm the first contribution to the lovecraft country fandom so :)) please leave comments and such! Also follow me on twitter @mimiisanaien if you wanna talk about the show.

Uncertainty was slowly becoming apart of Letitia’s brand. Where she would get her next meal, lay her head down, get her next check, yet in that huge ass stone mansion everything had felt certain. She had clothes that fit like a glove, water hot enough to to make the devil sweat, and had her arms and lips wrapped around the boy she had pinned for since damn near forever. Then she was snapped right back to reality through a damn garden snake. 

But did it feel good? Hell yeah it felt good! I mean, how could you blame her? Soon as she saw him dancing through that fire hydrant water at the block party she knew she had to run her fingers up and down the curves of those abs and those arms....phew, war sure did do a body good. 

Sure didn’t do a mind good. Tic seemed to always be in some sort of manic state since coming back looking for his father. Leti couldn’t blame him, losing a parent was probably one of the most traumatic things to happen to someone. At least Tic had the prospect of finding his dad alive. 

A part of her was glad that garden-snake-Tic wasn’t real. She had hoped that when that line was crossed with him it wouldn’t be while she was in such a vulnerable state. Preferably when they came to that mutual understanding of feelings, y’know like adults. At the same time there was something childish about the adventure her, Tic and George had embarked on. Almost like some silly old roadtrip novel--just with a dash of racism and literal monsters.


End file.
